


You're Not

by sarcasticnotsardonic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has the weirdest idea of pillow talk, Fluff, I wanted something fluffy to read, M/M, They are so in love, fluff times a thousand pretty much, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticnotsardonic/pseuds/sarcasticnotsardonic
Summary: It hits him suddenly with an impenetrable force that amidst everything that had transpired between them, that Alec had never once told Magnus that he was wrong. And he desperately needs to.Or Alec remembers Magnus saying he's a lot to get used to and has something to say about it.Takes place the night of 2x20.





	You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a sucker for Alec Lightwood's bluntness, especially when it comes to his feelings for Magnus.
> 
> This is unbeta'd so I apologize in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors.
> 
> Also, I love getting comments (as long as they don't blatantly say "you suck" that is.)

Alec thought after the blur of the past few days that he'd fall right to sleep once he hit Magnus' bed. The only bed he's ever been comfortable in. Only instead of that peaceful rest he was hoping for, he's met with inquietude.

What was it? Of course there was always going to be something to worry about; that was a given in their world. But for now at least, everything was calm. They defeated Valentine, everyone was still alive, and most importantly, he and Magnus are together again.

Alec meant every word he said earlier. He couldn't think straight when there was any kind of strife between him and Magnus. All he could do was relive all of their previous interactions. But they were okay now, right? They were good. So, why the uneasiness?

And then he remembers:

 _"I get it," Magnus had said, "I'm a lot to get used to._ "

It hits him suddenly with an impenetrable force that amidst everything that had transpired between them, that Alec had never once told Magnus that he was wrong. And he desperately needs to.

"Magnus," Alec whispers, gently poking Magnus, " _Magnus._ "

Magnus lets out a breathy "Mmm?"

"You're not."

Magnus' eyes stay closed, but Alec knows he's giving him his full attention, or rather, as much attention as Magnus can give at this ungodly hour.

"I'm not what?"

"A lot to get used to."

"Okay..." Magnus responds rather bemused.

"You don't remember? We were here on the balcony and I was frantic about finding Jace and you told me you were a lot to get used to."

"No," Magnus says slowly opening his eyes enough to look at Alec, "I remember. I'm just....not sure what brought this on at," he stops to looks at the clock, "three a.m."

Alec gives a little shrug. "I realized I never told you that you weren't."

"And now you are?"

"Yeah."

Alec feels Magnus reach for his hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"Alexander, I appreciate the sentiment, but I assure you, it's not necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm old enough to accept my flaws and love myself in spite of them."

Magnus can't see Alec shake his head furiously in the darkness.

"But that's just it, Magnus. You're wrong."

"It's _okay_ , Alec. Really. We're all flawed."

"Yes, we're all flawed, but that's not, you know, one of yours."

Magnus sighs.

"Is this about earlier? I mean, tonight? Because you don't _have_ to do this. And if I'm being honest, it can be construed as slightly patronizing."

Well, this was not where Alec was expecting or hoping this conversation to go.

"I'm not trying to patronize you, Magnus. And you should know me well enough by now to know that I don't do things simply because I feel I _have_ to..." his voice drifts off a bit, "at least, not anymore. Not since _you_."

And with that, Magnus' curiosity is piqued.

"Go on."

"Yes, it's because of earlier tonight and really all the other nights. It's because after our first time - that morning - you told me why you hadn't opened your heart for so many years. It's because when you walked away from me a few days ago, you said that was what you were afraid of, but mostly, and maybe more importantly, it's the way you held your arms tonight so steadfastly against yourself, bracing for the inevitable pain."

Alec hears Magnus gasp ever so slightly.

"You noticed that?"

"I notice everything about you, Magnus."

Magnus wants to laugh because it's so _typically_ Alec. He says simply what he thinks and how he feels and there's absolutely no filter and it's so reassuring. It's real. Alec is real. _They_ are real.

"I saw your walls begin to breakdown when I told you I couldn't live without you, but that wasn't why I said it. I said it because it's true and even if you had said no, I would have wanted you to know it. You deserve to know it. And I'm not gonna presume that all of the 17,000 that preceded me made you feel like you were too much to handle. I'm not naive. I am sure that isn't the case. I'm sure there were a few in there who didn't, but just in case, I'm gonna be the one to remind you again and again that you're not."

"Alex -

"Let me finish. There are a lot of things in this world that are difficult to get used to, but you, Magnus Bane? You're the opposite of difficult. I think that's what struck me when we met, how easy it felt. How natural. Like you just belonged with me. It's like all my life, I was this puzzle that was looking for its missing piece. You were the missing piece, Magnus."

"And now that you've found me?"

"I'm complete."

"As I am with you. But you know, Alexander, one day you're going to kill me with your effusive declarations. Death by sweeping me off my feet."

"I would never."

"Mmm. Is that so?"

"Very. Much."

All of the sudden, he finds Alec on top of him. Alec is navigating Magnus' body in the dark and doing _such_ a good job.

"You know, you're a natural when it comes to doing things in the dark."

"Shadowhunter."

"Well, then," Magnus says, clearly impressed. And then, "It must be quite a feat for you."

"What?" Alec asks as he's kissing Magnus's shoulder.

"Being with perfection."

Alec snorts. "I never said you were perfect. You're plenty flawed in fact."

"Ah, wound me much? In what ways?"

"Well, for one, you hog the blankets."

"Do I do it as adorably as you snore?"

"Hey, I _don't_ snore!"

"You do too. Adorable little ones. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I wouldn't trade _you_."

"You're the love of my life, Magnus."

"You're the love of mine, Alexander."

Magnus laughs.

"What?"

"You, my dear, have the most outrageous idea of pillow talk. You know that, right?"

Now it's time for Alec to laugh.

"I know. I know."

After a few minutes, he finds himself drifting off, unable to fight sleep's immersive thrall.

That night he dreams of an eternity of happiness with Magnus, one filled with bigger blankets and an abundance of adorable little snores.


End file.
